


Overeating

by 2dsickfics



Series: Steven Universe Fics [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Nausea, Sick Garnet, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dsickfics/pseuds/2dsickfics
Summary: Garnet - Overeating fic from my tumblr.





	Overeating

The day everything went wrong just happened to be the day Steven, Connie and the gems were having a sleepover and movie night. There was a lot of food (Amethyst eating about 65% of it) shared among the group, and even Garnet had decided to enjoy the dinner of sweets and junk food. This was all fine. 

The trouble started later in the night, near bedtime. 

“Steven, do you need anything before bed?” Pearl asked, staying true to her motherly nature. 

“No, I’m good.” Steven smiled, looking to Connie, “do you want anything?" 

"I’m okay, just tired now. I’m going to sleep for weeks!” She giggled out before suddenly obtaining a confused expression.

“Where’s Garnet?” Said gem had mysteriously disappeared sometime between a midnight snack and setting up the sleeping arrangement. 

“She probably had to do something in the temple: I’m sure she’ll be back soon.” was the response from Pearl, though she seemed to be thinking about something else as she said it. “Anyway, time to brush your teeth, you two! We don’t want those sweets to ruin your teeth.” she continued, snapping back to reality. 

The children wandered over to the bathroom, giggling and chatting away about the movies they’d watched that night. When they got to the door, though, it was already lit underneath. Slowly, Steven pushed it open, only to find that Garnet was leaning against the door as she sat near the toilet. 

“Garnet?” he was concerned. “Are you okay? I think you’ve been in there a while…" 

"I think I ate too much, that’s all. I thought I’d stay in here so I didn’t ruin the fun.” she strained out calmly. She didn’t want to say that she felt sick, or that she’d been trying not to vomit while she spoke. 

 "We need to brush our teeth now, but…“ Connie paused, "You don’t sound good. Is there anything else wrong?" 

She couldn’t lie to them, that would betray their trust. 

"My stomach is really messed up right now.” Garnet spoke slowly and deliberately, keeping her hands on her stomach as she stood to let them in. “I shouldn’t have eaten so much after going so long without eating anything…” There was frustration in the undertones of her voice. 

“It’s okay, you didn’t know. You don’t eat often, so we probably shouldn’t have given you sweets and party snacks straight off…” Connie looked sheepish, as did Steven, but Garnet couldn’t reassure them. 

As food came to mind, her face started to feel warmer, sweat beading under her visor and her breathing became slowly shallower as time passed. She became more nauseous as her head span from hyperventilating and she stumbled over to the counter next to the toilet to brace herself. 

“Man, your belly is really sick, isn’t it?” Steven sympathized with her, knowing the feeling all to well himself. 

“My head is spinning… I need to throw up- ” She cut herself of with a sharp intake of breath, curling inwards and kneeling over the toilet. 

“I’ll get Pearl, okay? She’ll know how to make you feel better.” Connie darted out of the small room amd explained the situation to Pearl. 

In the time it took Pearl to rush into the bathroom, Garnet had taken off her visor and braced herself against the seat of the bowl. She tried to look towards Pearl, but that was apparently too much for her sensitive gag reflex at that point, so she returned to the bowl before gagging a few times. They weren’t harsh enough to bring up food, but just enough to feel disgusting. 

“Drinking some water may help you feel better.” came Pearl’s advice as she handed Garnet a glass. It was downed all to quickly and bounced straight back up and into the toilet water below. 

“Garnet! You need to slow down or this happens.” Said Pearl condescendingly. 

“I just want to feel better, you said it would help.” Garnet snapped, her temper short due to the feeling in her stomach and the sensation of floating in her head, “Sorry… It’s not your fault, I just-” she was cut off again by dry heaving, spit dribbling from her bottom lip into the previous vomit. 

“I know… Just relax and you’ll feel much better when it’s over.” Pearl assured understandingly. 

“Yeah! It’ll be over really soon, too!” Steven jumped in aswell. Connie was with Amethyst avoiding the smell, but she was hoping for Garnet to feel better, too. All of her friends are so caring. She’s lucky to have them.


End file.
